


Telling The Family

by SuperStitious18



Series: DarhkAtom + Family [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Nora and Ray tell the Legends that they are expecting.





	Telling The Family

"So how are we supposed to tell the Legends?" Nora asked, laying naked in bed with Ray pressed against her back. They had closed Mother's Day out with a literal bang, which had been fun but now Nora was thinking. It wasn't like she was Ray, who was on the verge of passing out. 

"About the baby?" Ray sounded drowsy. He definitely was still half asleep and worn out from their previous activities.

It was always the little things he did that made her feel loved. Honestly, he was so damn cute that she still couldn't understand why he was with her. No one was going to catch her complaining about Ray Palmer being an absolute sweetheart. No, She loved how attentive and alert he was whenever she spoke. Except in this moment apparently.

"No, about Nicole losing a tooth." She drawled sarcastically, amusement lacing her voice.

Ray grumbled and said something along the lines of, "Don't be a meanie." He nuzzled further into her, sighing contentedly.

"Yes, About the baby you oaf." She snarked, lightly pinching his arm. But he only drew her tighter into his embrace.

"Too sleepy. Do it later?" He whined, pressing his lips against the back of her neck despite the drowsiness.

"Fine." Nora giggled when his lips tickled her skin. "Stop that." She tried to squirm away from him.

"Noooo." Ray whined, pouting. "Must love..." was the last thing he said before he started snoring softly. 

Nora sighed and settled back into his warmth. He was going to be such a sap for their baby, he already was for Nicole. A smile spread across her face at the thought of Nicole being both a daddy's girl and the best big sister any baby could want. She couldn't wait for them to be loved by this small family like she had been from the start. 

The Legends were also family. But they were a whole different story than Ray and Nicole. They would be the best chaotic, loving family anyone could want. Nicole adored them so she wasn't too worried about them being good aunts and uncles. She was worried how'd they would react to her being pregnant. Would they bring up when she was possessed? Would they say something wrong and make Ray...

No. No, she shouldn't think that. Ray loved her. He was absolutely dedicated to their family. If the Legends said anything harmful or bad towards her, he would defend her. 

She fell asleep not too much later, believing in her boyfriend.

The next morning, Nicole was refusing to eat her breakfast. She wanted to give it to Nora so the baby could have it. It was a sweet sentiment but, "Nicole, I assure you that the baby is getting enough food." Ray fretted.

"But how?"

"Well, All babies are connected to their mommies through what's called an umbilical cord." Ray started to explain. "It attaches right..." He suddenly picked her up and poked her belly button. "There!" Nicole was in an adorable fit of giggles. "So the mommy can give the baby nutrients. It's why NoNo is going to be well fed by me okay? So you sit and eat your food." He sat her back in her spot and Nicole started attacking her plate with fervor.

Nora smiled. She could not wait to have him be like this with their baby too. Honestly, the thought of him cuddling both of their kids made her feel a little flustered. She lucked out when Ray Palmer decided that she was the one for him, especially when she felt the same about him. 

"So, How are we going to tell everyone?" Ray questioned. Nora gave him an amused look when he asked. "What?"

"I asked you that question last night. But you were very determined to cuddle instead." He blushed with her gently laughing at him. "I don't mind, I find you extremely adorable."

"Well, Can you blame me? You are the perfect person to snuggle." He stated matter of factly. "Seriously, How do we want to tell everyone?"

"Hm. We could just have a family dinner and see what happens?" He was staring at her in awe when she said that. "What?"

"You called them family." 

"Well... They are. To me I mean. I was honestly surprised when I found out how much I had in common with Ava. Sara's been great at helping me move past what I did when I was... possessed." Ray came over to place a hand on her back, encouraging her to continue. "Nate? Is oddly funny. Plus he's been helping me get my high school diploma. Zari is great, We talk a lot about some of things from the future and how we've both lost our families."

"You know? I'm not surprised at how well you and Zari get along."

"I was."

"Why? Your senses of humor match up pretty well!"

"You aren't wrong. Charlie is hysterical, Especially when you get her going on a rant about Americans."

"Even I find that funny." Ray mused, slipping his hand up the back of her shirt to stroke her skin.

"And what are you doing?"

"Oh, Force of habit." He apologized. "When... When Anna was pregnant with Nicole, She loved when I did this. Said it helped her feel calm." The grief on his face made Nora's heart twist in pain for him. "And it helped me. Whenever I felt like I was suffocating under the weight of everything, I would put my hand on her back and feel like I wasn't so alone."

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, You can do that. But with me. I mean." Nora felt so awkward with this, no matter how much she grew she still didn't understand how to comfort someone.

His smile said everything. "Thank you." He told her soft and placed a kiss on her temple. 

"Are you okay?"

"A little emotional. I miss her. I do. But... I don't think I'd change what I have now. I loved her with everything I had. But now, I love you so much." Nora leaned up to kiss him. When he responded, she deepened it.

Until they heard a loud voice saying, "Ewwww! Daddy! NoNo!" They parted rapidly to see Nicole covering her eyes and pouting. "No kissing!"

"What are you doing young lady? I though you were playing in your room?" Nora asked her, amused.

"I got lonely."

"Well! Come here then and snuggle with Daddy and I." Nicole eagerly lept ontop of them and wriggled down in between them. "So, Would you be okay if we invited all your aunts and uncles down to dinner?"

"Yes! I wanna show Auntie Ava how big I'm getting!" Nicole looked up at them, starry eyed at the prospect of seeing everyone again.

"You saw Auntie Ava last week!" 

"But, But she always tells me how big I'm getting. I wanna be as big as her!" The two adults looked amused at that.

Nicole had attached to Ava for whatever reason as soon as she had lain eyes on her. Ava had been annoyed with until Nicole had sweetly asked if she could be her auntie. That caused the stoic agent to break down and agree that she could. And now the two were thick as thieves. 

"Of course." Nora loved this little being of pure light.

Dinner wasn't hard to convince everyone of. They all wanted to come down and hang out at the Palmer house. Nate and Ava volunteered to help prep, grill and serve dinner for everyone. Charlie and Mick volunteered to bring drinks. 

To which Nora had said, 'Minimal alcohol please. I want everyone relaxed but we do have a toddler.'

'Fine.' Was Mick's simple reply.

The house was chaos. Zari, Charlie, Sara and John were all at the television, playing video games. Gary was with Mick, who was ignoring whatever the man was saying but wasn't exactly threatening him off yet. Gideon's hologram was finally up and working so she could move freely and talk with everyone off ship. 

That had been an interesting thing to Nora. Nicole finally met Gideon's form and had immediately said she was the prettiest. Everyone in the room had faked offense at that but Gideon was absolutely delighted with Nicole. She had spent so long talking with the youngest Palmer and was overjoyed at how Nicole took her hologram in stride.

So Nora didn't complain at the mess. Nicole was having fun listening to Gideon read while she did all the physical work of flipping pages. The Legends were attempting to watch their language so that was good. Ava, Nate and Ray were making good progress with dinner as it smelled quite excellent.

Her stomach rumbled. She pressed a hand to it to try and settle it down. A small smile stuck on her face as she thought of the baby that was growing there. Nora was tentatively excited for the reactions of her family. 

"Dinner's ready!" Ray shouted, his voice breaking over the boisterous crowd. 

"About bloody time!" John yelled, abandoning the game and hurrying out the back door. 

"Yay!" Nicole cheered, hopping off the love seat where she had been with Gideon. "I sit next to NoNo!"

"But what if I wanted to sit next to NoNo?" Ava pouted, teasing the small girl as people started serving themselves.

"Daddy and I sit next to NoNo, duh Auntie Ava! You sit next to me and Auntie Sara sits next to you!" Her little dimples popped with how proud she was of her proclamations. 

Once they were all seated, Nicole seemed like she had suddenly forgotten something. "What is it sweetheart?" Ray asked her, placing his hand on her little back.

"NoNo has to eat extra! Right? With the baby?" Nicole asked, looking worried.

Everyone stopped in stunned silence. They were all gawking at the trio. 

Busted.

"I'm sorry... Did she say... baby?" Sara was the first to recover. 

"A baby??" Zari choked on her water, Charlie thumping her girlfriend's back in support.

There was a loud clamour, several question being fired towards them at once and absolutely none of it made any sense.

Nora let out a loud whistle to quiet everyone down. "Hey, Hey! One at a time please!" She begged of them and it was Nate who reacted first. He shot up and around the table to crush them in an excited hug. "Heel boy." Nora grunted.

"I'm sorry- I'm just- A baby! You're having a baby!" He looked like he was about to start crying then and there. 

"Like... as in a tiny human? That is very fragile? And cries a lot?" Zari asked, still not quite believing it.

Nora facepalmed at that. She didn't think children would break her best friend but apparently, it did. "Zari, You literally have Nicole around." Sara said before Nora could get to it. "Also, Congratulations!" She looked extremely happy with this particular set of news. 

"Truly!" Ava looked excited herself. "If you ever need anything, please let Sara or I know. We'd love to help out or babysit Nicole and our future nibling."

"Nibling? What the f-heck?" Charlie looked confused at that while still trying to get her girlfriend under control.

"Gender neutral term. Easier than saying niece or nephew all the time right?" Ava asked, looking uncertain and checking with Sara for support.

"I, for one, like it." She indeed did support her.

"Haircut and Witch are having kid. Congrats." Mick raised his beer bottle to them. John did much the same while Gary was squealing over the fact there would be a new baby Legend.

"Zari?" Ray asked, knowing the stress Nora was under while waiting for her best friend to say something.

"I'm shocked, But congrats! I'm happy for you two. Honestly!" She finally got over her shock and hopped up to hug them. She squished Nora particularly, conveying her apology through touch.

There was a moment of silence while everyone ate and basked in the news. "So, Nic, Are you excited to be a big sister?" Surprisingly, it was Charlie who asked that.

"Yes!" Was the five year old's answer. "I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever! Except for Auntie Laurel." That got Sara to start crying because Nicole had been around when her sister was still alive. She had seen how the two had interacted and loved each other. So for her to say that, meant a lot to Sara.

They were all cleaning up afterwards. Ray got away to make his way over to Nora, who sitting on the swinging bench and calmly examining her surroundings. "How are you?" He asked, sitting down and letting her snuggle into his side.

Nora surveyed the Legends. Nicole was helping Ava and Sara clean up the disposable cups. Gary and John were.... regrettably making out when Zari sprayed them with a water pistol. Charlie brought back up in the form of a super soaked which started an all out water war between the Legends and their daughter. Who had been given water balloons to lob at people. 

Nora smiled, sighed and burrowed closer to Ray, "I've never been better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! Alternatively, Come yell at me on tumblr: superstitious19


End file.
